Un ángel para tu soledad
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Hogwarts, 1998. El despacho del director se convierte en una antorcha viviente en medio de la noche. El cuerpo calcinado pertenece a Amycus Carrow, principal bastión del régimen del Señor Tenebroso. Los interrogatorios pronto comienzan. ¿Un crimen altruista o egoísta?


**Un ángel para tu soledad**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia ha sido creada_ _para el "Amigo Casi Invisible 2018" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

Dedicado con especial cariño a _ **Bell**_ (Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter) quien quería leer una historia sobre algún personaje de la generación de Harry y compañía del que apenas se sepa algo. Su vida familiar, su desempeño en los estudios, si tiene pareja. Si bien al principio iba a ser una historia de Theodore Nott, terminé escribiendo de esta triada de personajes. Solamente en una ocasión escribí de Hestia y Vaisey y fue en un drabble, así que esto es un pequeño experimento. ¡Espero que te guste!

* * *

El fuego comienza en el despacho; después, se extiende por el resto de la torre. Las llamas, rojas y anaranjadas, trepan por las paredes arrasando con los retratos de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts y hacen estallar los cristales de la ventana. Pronto, el lugar se convierte en una antorcha ominosa contra el cielo nocturno.

Los estudiantes se arremolinan en el patio, ignorando el horario de sueño, y contemplan en el ardiente espectáculo con intriga y temor; los profesores intentan extinguir el fuego sin éxito alguno, solamente consiguen limitar su avance hacia las escaleras. El principal objetivo es preservar la seguridad de los alumnos, el recuento de las perdidas materiales se realizará una vez que el fuego haya sido finiquitado.

«Es fuego maldito —es su pensamiento. El sabor de la victoria le inunda el paladar y se le antoja único—. Arderá toda la noche. Solamente encontrarán sus restos.»

 **AMYCUS CARROW ES BRUTALMENTE ASESINADO**

 _El cuerpo calcinado de Amycus Carrow, director en funciones del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, fue hallado esta mañana después de que la Torre del Director haya ardido durante varias horas. Se le pudo reconocer por su rastro mágico, ya que el fuego maldito desfiguró su cuerpo totalmente._

 _Su hermana Alecto, actual directora de Azkaban y precursora de la búsqueda y captura de los ladrones de magia, se apersonó en el lugar. «Lo primero que haré es dar sepultura a mi hermano. Él debe descansar en la cripta familiar junto a nuestros padres_ _nos relata_ _. Lo segundo que har_ _é_ _es encontrar al culpable de este acontecimiento. Y s_ _é_ _por d_ _ó_ _nde comenzar._ _»_

 _La principal línea de investigación se centra en los estudiantes, sobre todo en aquellos que son mayores y que, como consecuencia, no tienen el rastreador mágico. Sin embargo, tampoco se descarta la posibilidad de que un miembro de la Orden del Fénix se haya infiltrado en el castillo y haya desatado el fuego maldito que acabó con la vida del director._

 _También contamos con la palabra de Dolores Umbridge, recientemente nombrada como Ministra de Magia. «Aún no nos hemos librado del Indeseable Nº1 y todavía nos quedan pilares de la Orden por derrumbar. Por lo que el Ministerio de Magia se ve obligado a tomar medidas radicales, que en tiempo de paz desde luego no implementaríamos, para preservar la seguridad de Hogwarts. Con el reciente deceso de Amycus Carrow, es impostergable la designación de una nueva autoridad educativa...»_

* * *

 **17 de abril de 1998.**

Los aurores arriban al castillo con el alba, una vez que el fuego es solo un vestigio y quedan cenizas en su lugar. Es entre el polvo que se descubre un único cuerpo, cuyas facciones están completamente desfiguradas pero, sin embargo, su rastro mágico sigue intacto. Es gracias a su huella mágica que se le puede identificar: Amycus Carrow, el entonces director del colegio.

El Gran Comedor es un hervidero de voces que se apresuran a sacar conclusiones sobre el hecho ocurrido y sobre el operativo que tiene lugar en los pisos superiores. Alecto Carrow es quien se presenta a reclamar el cuerpo y es la principal interesada en descubrir quién se atrevió a acabar con la vida de su hermano; por lo que no tarda en organizar los interrogatorios a los estudiantes.

Hestia Carrow está acostumbrada a que la observen cuando entra en el recinto. «Es ella, es la sobrina del director. Toda su familia son partidarios del Señor Tenebroso ─son los comentarios que circulan en torno a ella desde comienzo del año escolar─. Sabe de las torturas a los estudiantes y no dice nada al respecto. ─Y Hestia se siente impotente porque también ha experimentado el macabro placer en carne propia, pero no es capaz de revelarse─. Entre mortífagos se cubren las espaldas.»

Vaisey, quien se niega a ser llamado por su nombre de pila, incluso años después de haber comenzado un noviazgo, tiene su sonrisa habitual cuando se sienta a su lado para compartir el desayuno.

─¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucedió ayer?

Como toda respuesta, Hestia se sonroja. El color asciende por sus mejillas y no tarda en cubrir todo su rostro. Las imágenes de la noche anterior son relámpagos fugaces en su memoria; los sonidos se recrean en sus tímpanos.

─Pensé que no hablaríamos de lo sucedido.

Vaisey se muestra confundido.

─Me refería a lo que pasó con tu tío —responde—. Sé que no tenían la relación más sana del mundo, pero no deja de ser tu tío y existe la posibilidad de que quieras hablar al respecto.

—Si te soy sincera, tengo sentimientos encontrados respecto a su muerte. Por un lado, pienso en su vida de locura y maltrato hacia los demás, y creo que tuvo un final más que merecido. Y, por otro lado, no deja de ser parte de mi familia y, aunque no compartiéramos la visión del mundo, supongo que me importa —confiesa y se lleva las manos al rostro—. Y me siento fatal por ello. Gemma y Michael no se merecen que me importe su muerte.

Ya no le quedan afectos dentro de Hogwarts, exceptuando su hermana Flora y Vaisey. Gemma Farley, a quien considera su mejor amiga a pesar de la distancia instalada entre ellas, le dejó de hablar a principio de año después de que sus padres murieran en medio de un duelo contra los mortífagos, tratando de defender a sus hijas. Según pudo saber Hestia, sus tíos participaron en dicho duelo y fue Amycus quien otorgó el golpe de gracia. Michael Corner tampoco le habla desde el día en que salió del despacho del director con un ojo morado y los dedos quebrados.

Y ella intenta hablar con ellos, conciliar la situación, explicarles que estar unidos por el lazo de sangre no significa que comparta sus pensamientos y que avale el daño que le hace a los estudiantes, pero siempre es rechazada. En el fondo, entiende el dolor de cada uno y en el hecho que, si ella se encontrara en esa situación, le resultaría difícil separar la amistad de quien es su verdugo. «Era ─se corrige mentalmente─. Amycus Carrow está muerto.»

—No debes sentirte culpable por tus sentimientos. ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tus tíos y tú? —Hestia niega con un movimiento de cabeza—. Que tú eres humana y, como tal, te lamentas ante la muerte de otro ser humano. Amycus disfrutaba de torturar a los estudiantes, sobre todo a los más jóvenes, y se regodeaba en su sufrimiento; tú jamás harías eso.

La conversación se ve interrumpida cuando Flora aparece. Lleva el cabello dorado revuelto y unas ojeras que llegan hasta el suelo. Hestia se sorprende por el aspecto desaliñado de su hermana, ya que es ella la que suele salir de la habitación sin reparar en su aspecto.

—No pude dormir en toda la noche —es lo primero que dice—. El fuego era demasiado hermoso para no contemplarlo. ¿No lo creen así?

* * *

La profesora McGonagall no está de acuerdo con utilizar el suero de la verdad en los mayores de edad pero su oposición no sirve de nada, ya que se cuenta con el expreso permiso de la Ministra de Magia. El interrogatorio comienza.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Neville Longbottom.

—Señor Longbottom, ¿dónde se encontraba ayer entre las diez y doce de la noche?

—Me quedé en la sala común de Gryffindor estudiando y a eso de las diez y media subí a mi habitación para dormir —responde bajo los efectos de la _Veritaserum_ —. Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas pueden respaldar mi declaración, ya que nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar.

—¿Cómo define su relación con el director Carrow?

—Carecíamos de relación, exceptuando cuando debía acudir a su despacho para recibir un castigo —responde. Las siguientes palabras brotan como reflejo de su garganta—: No sé quién lo hizo pero me gustaría saberlo y agradecerle por ello.

* * *

—Diga su nombre.

—Theodore Nott —contesta de forma mecánica—. Ayer cené como de costumbre en el salón comedor y después me dirigí a las mazmorras. Estuvimos estudiando con Daphne Greengrass y Draco Malfoy hasta que escuchamos el ajetreo por el fuego. Salimos al patio con el resto de los estudiantes de nuestra casa.

—Ya hemos interrogado a la señorita Greengrass y al señor Malfoy, por lo que los tres coinciden en sus declaraciones —dice la profesora McGonagall, se le nota cansada pero firme—. Puede retirarse.

—Un momento —interrumpe Alecto Carrow, es la primera vez que toma parte en el interrogatorio—. Nott siempre mantuvo una rivalidad con Amycus, envidiaba el escalafón de poder que ocupaba. Y cada árbol torcido, tiene su semilla maldita.

—Si mi padre tenía alguna cuenta pendiente con su hermano, él mismo la habría resuelto. —La Marca Tenebrosa le arde en el antebrazo—. Yo no permito que se me use como chivo expiatorio.

* * *

La siguiente en ser interrogada es Lisa Turpin, estudiante de séptimo año e integrante de la casa Ravenclaw. Ella muestra una expresión serena cuando la obliga a beberse la poción pero sus manos delatan su nerviosismo.

—¿En dónde se encontraba ayer en la noche? —La generalidad de la pregunta le permite decir una media verdad.

—En la sala común de Ravenclaw.

—Según hemos podido saber a través de sus compañeros, usted no se encontraba en la sala común a esa hora. ¿En dónde estaba?

Se siente descubierta, quiere salir de allí y no seguir respondiendo a las preguntas pero no tiene escapatoria.

—Empecé a hacer mis rondas habituales como prefecta, junto a Michael Corner, cuando escuchamos a alguien merodear por la Torre del Director. —El recuerdo acude a su mente. Michael quería seguir investigando; Lisa lo convenció de volver—. No alcanzamos a ver quién era.

—¿Por qué ocultaron esta información?

—Para no ser señalados como los culpables.

* * *

Zacharias Smith se muestra altivo cuando bebe la poción de un solo trago. Son las mismas respuestas que la mayoría de los estudiantes: cena, sala común, estudios y compañeros que respaldan sus palabras. No se encuentra contradicción.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que acudió al despacho del director?

—Ayer en la tarde, después de la clase de Artes Oscuras —responde—. Teníamos que practicar la maldición _Cruciatus_ y el profesor Carrow quedó muy satisfecho con mi desempeño.

—Eso no explica por qué le llamó a su despacho. —Ahora la profesora McGonagall es la más interesada en sus palabras.

—Me ofreció un trato: información a cambio de pequeñas concesiones. No ser el blanco de mis compañeros en la clase, superar el toque de queda, seguir siendo prefecto.

—¿Y de quién solicitó información? Teniendo en cuenta que la familia Smith no está vinculada a aspectos del poder.

—Quería que saber todo de las gemelas Carrow. Tenía la sospecha que una de ellas quería asesinarlo.

* * *

 **18 de abril de 1998.**

El interrogatorio tiene lugar en el antiguo despacho de la profesora Charity Burbage, sus pertenencias todavía se encuentran allí, cubiertas de telarañas y olvido, aunque su nombre sigue resonando en la memoria de algunos estudiantes y en la lista de opositores caídos. Allí hay una mesa y, sobre ésta, un pequeño frasco con un líquido transparente.

Hestia reconoce el suero de la verdad, así como es consciente de que su utilización en interrogatorios no oficiales es ilegal. Recuerda las palabras de Dolores Umbridge, figura principal del Ministerio de Magia, brindadas a El Profeta. Con tal de reforzar su autoridad en la comunidad mágica, sobre todo en Hogwarts, permite que se interrogue a los estudiantes mayores de edad bajo los efectos de la poción.

«¿Pero por qué quieren utilizarla conmigo? —se pregunta y pronto cae en su ingenuo error. Su tía es una mujer desequilibrada que tiene el amparo de un sistema político corrupto, por lo que no necesita motivo alguno para estropear su vida—. A menos que...»

La profesora McGonagall no se encuentra allí para garantizar su integridad física y mental como con el resto de los estudiantes. Tampoco está Flora o Vaisey para protegerla. Es ella sola contra la expresión violenta de Alecto.

—¿Sabes lo que contiene este frasco? —pregunta mientras lo coloca a la altura de sus ojos. Hestia asiente con un movimiento de cabeza—. No creo que sea necesario utilizarlo contigo porque creo que, a diferencia de Flora, tú eres más fácil de quebrar.

—Si crees eso es porque no nos conoces en absoluto. Flora es flexible; yo soy dura.

Ella suelta una risa que le llena de escalofríos.

—Puede que seas dura en apariencia pero, en realidad, es solamente una forma de protegerte del daño que el mundo puede hacerte. Es cuestión de cómo tratarte para derribar la barrera. En cambio, Flora aparenta ser algo que no es: una chica tranquila que oculta una maldad innata, una maldad que es capaz de ocultar a su hermana gemela.

Alecto, quizás sin darse cuenta, deja al descubierto su juego. Por eso es que las está interrogando por separado. Quiere instalar la sospecha entre ellas, hacer que la desconfianza las consuma por completo y terminen incriminándose sin motivo alguno.

—Flora y yo arribamos juntas a este mundo. Ella es mi hermana gemela, es mi otra mitad.

—Yo también tenía un hermano. —Y Hestia no tiene que ser adivina para saber que habla de Amycus, no de su padre—. Era mi hermano mellizo y, al igual que Flora y tú, nosotros también teníamos una conexión especial. No me voy a detener hasta saber quién de ustedes lo asesinó.

Alecto Carrow es calculadora y disfruta de los gritos agónicos de sus víctimas; Amycus siempre fue un torbellino de emociones salvajes, dispuesto a infringir dolor con sus propias manos. Por eso es que no ve venir el primer golpe y la sorprende. El olor metálico de la sangre le inunda la nariz y le nubla la visión por unos segundos.

Para el segundo golpe está más preparada. Esquiva el puñetazo en el rostro pero la mujer es más rápida, consigue inmovilizarla y le clava la varita en la yugular. La maldición torturadora golpe de lleno su cuerpo y pronto es un ovillo de gritos y dolor.

—Amycus creía que una de ustedes estaba por asesinarlo y sus sospechas no eran infundadas. —La sujeta por el cabello, obligándola a entablar contacto visual—. ¿Quién de ustedes fue?

Los labios de Hestia solo se separan para escupir sangre; siente los ojos humedecidos pero se niega a derramar lágrima alguna. No quiere darle la razón, quiere demostrar que es dura tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Pero su silencio pone de los nervios a Alecto, quien hace que su cuerpo vuelva a ser sacudido por la maldición torturadora.

—Vamos a jugar un poco. Te voy a leer el fragmento de una historia y si reconoces a la autora, tú ganas y el juego se termina. —De su bolsillo saca un pedazo de pergamino grabado con tinta y comienza a leer—: «Primero el fuego; después las cenizas. El fuego borra las huellas del pasado y se lleva el remordimiento que anida en el alma. El fuego transforma, enmascara; es capaz de poner la culpabilidad sobre los hombros del inocente y liberar al malvado homicida.»

Hestia no piensa demasiado en la respuesta.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Palabras incorrectas. Siempre me pareciste más inteligente que Flora, así que te daré una nueva oportunidad. —Se le acerca y le susurra con una falsa ternura—: ¿Quién escribió este fragmento?

—Ninguna de nosotras lo hizo —responde—. Ninguna estaba interesada en Amycus, queríamos estar lo más lejos posible de él. Nuestro apellido es una maldición.

—¡Estás mintiendo! Nuestro apellido se manchó cuando Aiden se enamoró de la chica mestiza y corrompió nuestro linaje puro y ancestral —dice Alecto. No importa los años que hayan pasado y que, incluso, su madre se encuentre muerta. Ni Amycus ni Alecto perdonan su estado de sangre—. Debo reconocer que has resistido más de lo que pensaba, quizás sí eres dura.

Cuando Hestia pierde el conocimiento es que se introduce en su inconsciente y comienza a escarbar en sus recuerdos de la noche del asesinato.

* * *

 **16 de abril de 1998.**

Flora y ella no son completamente iguales. Las diferencias están allí, sutiles pero presentes para quien tenga la capacidad de observar. Flora es la típica chica a la que nunca cogerás desarreglada y es toda sonrisas; Hestia apenas puede acomodar su cabello y no gruñir en el intento. Flora siempre está dispuesta a escuchar los demás y brindarles un consejo; Hestia sabe que con sus problemas es más que suficiente.

Y el principal problema de Hestia es que la confundan con su hermana. En la tierna infancia juegan a intercambiar lugar, consiguiendo despistar hasta sus propios padres; pero ahora que son adolescentes quiere obtener su propia identidad. Por lo que se coloca frente al espejo y empuña las tijeras. Toma un mechón de cabello y lo corta bruscamente. Los mechones caoba comienzan a caer sobre el lavabo a medida que repite el procedimiento. Su precisión es un desastre, por lo que no consigue que los mechones tengan la misma longitud. Eso le gusta aún más y decide que dejará su cabello así, irregular y al viento.

—¿Qué te has hecho en la cabeza? —pregunta Vaisey cuando pasa a buscarla. Hestia se encoge de hombros—. Me gusta. Te hace ver más rebelde de lo que ya eres.

Él es el único que consigue identificarlas y por eso lo ama. Porque para él siempre es «Hestia» y nunca «Flora».

Y Vaisey es todo lo que puede pedir. Es ojos de intenso cerúleo, cabello revuelto que huele a limpio y lunares espolvoreados sobre la piel pálida; es una sonrisa tan fresca como una brisa de verano y siempre tiene la palabra correcta para quien la necesite. Su espíritu indómito sueña con conocer cada rincón del mundo. Y cuando le dice que quiere conocerlo a su lado, Hestia no puede sentirse más dichosa.

—Podríamos comenzar por París, Francia. Sé que es un cliché pero quiero tomarme una fotografía junto al Río Sena, con la Torre Eiffel de fondo.

Salir de Inglaterra es su más profundo anhelo, quiere dejar atrás la atadura de su apellido que la condena desde un primer momento y comenzar a forjar su propio futuro. Hacerlo con Vaisey hace que todo cobre un nuevo significado.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a dejar a Flora? —pregunta con cierto temor—. Flora nunca fue y nunca será un problema entre nosotros, pero es tu hermana gemela y entiendo que no se han separado desde que nacieron, y sería egoísta pedirte que renuncies a esa parte de tu familia.

—Estoy dispuesta a viajar contigo, incluso si significa dejar a Flora atrás. Somos hermanas, me conoce mejor que a nadie y nunca me pediría renunciar a quien me hace tan feliz.

Le coloca una mano en la mejilla y atrae su rostro hacia ella. Cuando sus labios se unen de forma ansiosa es que se olvida de todo: de Flora, de los amigos que perdió en lo que va del año y de las visitas al despacho del director que terminan en gritos y piel abierta.

Quizás es por esa seguridad que Vaisey le hace tener consigo misma que decide avanzar en su relación. Lo tumba sobre la hierba mojada por el rocío nocturno y Vaisey se permite ser bajo las suaves caricias de sus manos. El estómago le hormiguea cuando siente los dientes perlados cerrarse en torno a su cuello y comenzar a descender por su anatomía, encendiendo toda la piel a su paso. Antes que pueda evitarlo, un gemido delator sale de sus labios.

Eso anima a Hestia a proseguir, a cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo y compartir el calor que desprende. Vaisey no quiere quedarse atrás, la desnuda y le brinda placer con su boca. La humedad anida entre ellos y la sensación es indescriptible. Son dos cuerpos que se enredan en la más antigua prueba de amor, son dos cuerpos que están fundidos en un solo corazón.

Vaisey le besa el rostro con una dulzura infinita y ella le echa los brazos alrededor del cuello.

—Fue mi primera vez —confiesa sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Y la mía —revela él ante su sorpresa.

A la distancia, las lenguas de fuego se enroscan en la torre y la convierten en una imponente pira funeraria. Primero es el fuego; luego, es la explosión. Las antorchas del pasillo proyectan una sombra recortada; Hestia y Vaisey, sin quererlo, son testigos del asesinato.

* * *

 **18 de abril de 1998.**

Los interrogatorios prosiguen pero en menor medida, por lo que los estudiantes retoman las clases en el horario habitual. Los pasillos quedan despejados y eso facilita la ansiada búsqueda de Flora.

Está buscando a Hestia.

Hace más de dos horas que no la ve y eso le está poniendo los nervios de punta. No quiere sacar conclusiones apresuradas; no quiere dejarse llevar por la paranoia que está instalada en el colegio desde que sucedió lo de Amycus Carrow, pero no puede evitarlo. Ella es así. Tiene ese complejo de hermana mayor, aunque haya nacido solamente diez minutos antes que Hestia. Siente que es su deber protegerla de los males que acechan el mundo y procurar su bienestar.

La busca por los pasillos, en el salón comedor y hasta en los patios internos del colegio. Se encuentra con Vaisey saliendo de las mazmorras y éste se sorprende cuando le pregunta por Hestia.

—Pensé que estaba contigo.

El temor vuelve a aflorar en ella; la sospecha instalada se vuelve realidad.

Hestia se halla en la enfermería, tendida sobre la cama como un títere al que su maestro le cortó los hilos repentinamente y lo dejó allí abandonado. Tiene el rostro magullado, la nariz rota y el cuerpo lleno de heridas recientemente cerradas.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta Vaisey en un susurro. Flora ya conoce la respuesta.

—Hice todo lo que pude —se disculpa Madame Pomprey—, pero demorará en despertar.

Vaisey se apresura a tomarle la mano y besarle la frente con ternura; Flora se deja caer en la silla junto a la cama y se lleva las manos al rostro. Las emociones amenazan con desbordarla, con hacerle perder el control de la situación.

—Todo esto es mi culpa. —Es un susurro apenas audible pero Vaisey levanta la vista y clava sus ojos en ella—. Es mi culpa que Alecto le haya hecho esto.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo sabes qué la culpable es Alecto?

—No conoces esa parte de nuestra familia. Alecto Carrow no necesita ningún motivo para actuar de esta forma tan salvaje, pero en la situación actual tiene un permiso del Ministerio de Magia para cometer actos ilegales como es interrogar a un menor de edad sin su representante legal —contesta Flora—. Ella actúo así por un motivo: quiere encontrar una respuesta. Está desesperada por saber quién mató a Amycus.

—No te estoy entendiendo, Flora. De verdad que no te estoy entendiendo.

—Piensa un poco, Vaisey. Hace dos días que sucedió el incendio y, desde entonces, los aurores están instalados en Hogwarts, recabando pistas e interrogando a los estudiantes, con la presencia de los profesores. Van dos días que Amycus, uno de los más altos rangos de El Régimen, lleva muerto y no tienen un culpable. —Vaisey sigue su razonamiento—. Cuando ocurre un crimen, la primera causal que se baraja es una venganza y por eso se investiga a sus enemigos. En este caso, la Orden del Fénix o los estudiantes que fueron torturados durante meses por él. Como esa línea de investigación no va dando resultados, se comienza a mirar a los lazos afectivos: su familia.

—El único fallo de tu razonamiento es que ni Hestia ni tú tenían la menor relación con Amycus. Tampoco la tienen con Alecto.

—¿Y qué más sospechoso, a ojos de los aurores, que eso? Somos dos chicas que jamás quisieron a su tío, a pesar de que convivíamos en un espacio bastante limitado y no aprobábamos sus métodos educativos. —La última palabra le hace arrugar el rostro—. Amycus era uno de sus fieles soldados, y el sistema corrupto nos ve como dos piezas prescindibles.

Vaisey le termina dando la razón y le pregunta por su padre, quien como representante legal debería encontrarse en Hogwarts, para respaldar a sus hijas. Flora le dice que la relación con su padre es un asunto a parte, algo de lo que prefiere no hablar, y eso le sorprende: Hestia siempre tiene palabras dulces cuando habla de su padre, de lo cariñoso y valiente que fue después de perder al amor de su vida.

—Cuando Hestia se despierte, yo no estaré aquí.

Vaisey no la entiende y se lo hace saber. También le dice que está extraña, sus reacciones son confusas. Por un lado, se lamenta por lo sucedido a Hestia y asume la culpa por el dolor sufrido; y, por otro lado, habla sobre la investigación como si supiera en qué va a desembocar. Y también quiere irse de allí, no estar junto a la cama para cuando su hermana abra los ojos.

—Necesito que me hagas una promesa.

—Eres su hermana gemela, la otra mitad de Hestia y todo lo que sucede contigo a ella le afecta de un modo u otro. No comparto tu apresurada decisión de no estar aquí cuando ella vuelva en sí, pero si esa promesa es necesaria para tranquilizarte, entonces la haré.

—Hestia es demasiado buena, ella no se merece lo que le sucedió, no merece sufrir las consecuencias de mi decisión. —Flora es así capaz de inmolarse por las causas que considera justas y, desde luego, no arrastrar a Hestia en sus actos fallidos—. Quiero que me prometas que les dirás mis razones para hacer lo que hice. Nuestra madre se merecía descansar en paz.

Entonces, ella le comparte el recuerdo que lleva tan vívido en el alma y que es la respuesta a todas las incógnitas planteadas.

* * *

 **15 de agosto de 1996.**

Hace tiempo que Flora no piensa en su madre y en el fatídico día de su muerte.

Los ojos le devuelven la mirada desde el retrato tienen el mismo brillo que en antaño y el trazo del pincel consigue emular sus facciones tan delicadas. La quiere recordar así: pacífica y tranquila, pero la imagen de su muerte está anclada en sus retinas.

«Debimos estar contigo; debimos ayudarte —piensa compungida por la amargura que le produce recordar ese día—. ¿Por qué tuvimos que salir a pasear esa tarde?»

Las llamas parecen cobrar vida en su memoria y destruirlo todo a su paso; se adhieren a las paredes como una segunda capa de pintura y los candelabros explotan al no resistir el calor. El humo es jirones ascendentes que le obligan a cerrar los ojos y a contener el aire para no toser.

Del mismo modo que lo sintió ese día, Flora quiere entrar en el incendio y ayudar a su madre, usar su magia para salvarla, aunque esté prohibido hacerlo fuera de Hogwarts. Pero su padre se lo impide. Sus brazos rodean el cuerpo de Flora y de Hestia, y les hace apartar la mirada de aquel espectáculo ardiente.

«Vi lo suficiente como para recordar.»

Las pisadas en la habitación superior le arrancan de sus cavilaciones. Ella se apresura a subir por la escalera, asegurándose que los peldaños no descubran su presencia y así poder escuchar la conversación que está teniendo lugar.

—No entiendo a qué has venido, Amycus.

Es la voz de su padre. Está enojado.

—Vine a presentar mis respetos —responde. Pero Flora sabe que sus palabras no son ciertas—. Hace dos años que lamentamos su muerte, ¿verdad?

—El solo hecho que te hayas atrevido a venir a mi casa y mencionar su muerte, teniendo en cuenta que nunca la quisiste, es un completo insulto.

Flora sabe que su padre y sus hermanos guardan una relación particular. Mantienen una distancia prudencial que una vez que es eliminada, torna la situación tensa, como si hubiera algo que no están diciendo. «Tenemos formas diferentes de pensar —fueron las palabras de Aiden Carrow cuando le preguntó al respecto—. Ellos tienen una obsesión con la pureza de la sangre mientras que a mí no me importa.»

—Ya pasaron dos años, ¿me sigues teniendo rencor por ello?

Se escucha un ruido seco, un puño que se estrella con fuerza sobre la mesa.

—¿Si te guardo rencor por ello? —ahora está gritando—. ¡Me obligaste a entregarte su vida! ¡Mataste a mi mujer!

«No puede ser posible —piensa aferrada a la negación—. Su muerte fue un accidente.»

—Deberías bajar la voz, a menos que quieras que tus hijas se enteren de lo que sucedió realmente esa tarde. En el fondo, sabes que hice lo correcto, que hiciste lo correcto. Minerva era una mestiza, la sucia sangre muggle corría por sus venas. Manchaste nuestro árbol familiar cuando te uniste a ella en matrimonio; yo solamente enmendé tu error.

—Me destruiste la vida, eso fue lo que hiciste. Y destruiste la vida de mis hijas.

—Y tú no fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para impedirlo.

Flora no puede evitar sorprenderse ante la relevación de su tío. Sabe que tanto él como Alecto son mortífagos, que nunca abandonaron sus ideales a pesar de la caída de Lord Voldemort, pero ¿asesinar a su madre con la complicidad implícita de su padre?

Entonces, las piezas del rompecabezas comienzan a tener sentido.

Su padre insistiendo para salir a pasear aquella tarde, a pesar de que el clima desfavorable y que ella se quedaba en casa; su padre impidiendo que entren a la casa para ayudarla a salir.

«¿Qué fue lo que vieron? —la pregunta que nunca les debió hacer. Hestia le dijo la verdad: que había visto todo y escuchado los gritos agónicos de su madre; Flora le mintió, que era como si su memoria hubiera bloqueado el recuerdo doloroso—. No merecen recordar así a su madre, nadie merece hacerlo. Te prometo que no te dolerá, Hestia. —Le borró la trágica escena de la memoria, pero la mentira de Flora le permitió conservarla y nunca olvidarla.»

—El Señor Tenebroso necesita nuevos soldados que defiendan los antiguos ideales —revela Amycus. La verdadera razón por la que está allí—. Flora y Hestia todavía son menores de edad, pero serían útiles para nuestra causa.

—Si te atreves a volver a esta casa y acercarte a mis hijas, yo mismo te rodeará el cuello con las manos y contemplaré como la luz escapa de tus ojos —dice Aiden, es la primera vez que utiliza ese tono de voz—. No quiero volver a verte nunca más, Amycus. Ni a ti ni a Alecto.

La chimenea emite un débil sonido y su padre sale de la habitación. Ella se deja caer rendida sobre la pared, sin importarle si es descubierta o no.

Flora es testigo de una conversación que no le corresponde pero que cambia su vida radicalmente. Ese día pierde la inocencia y el amor absoluto por su padre. Y jura vengarse de Amycus Carrow por haber acabado con la vida de su madre.

* * *

 **12 de mayo de 1998.**

El rumor de las olas rompiendo contra la piedra invade la minúscula celda y los barrotes de la puerta rechinan cuando el guardia le permite el paso. Los dementores no siguen custodiando a los reclusos desde la vuelta a la democracia, pero el aire sigue impregnado de una humedad agobiante.

A Flora se le nota el cansancio en los ojos desvaídos y en las ojeras que le cubren el rostro, pero no deja de sonreír cuando le abraza, incluso cuando Hestia le siente los huesos de las clavículas y del esternón.

—Pensé que no querías verme —confiesa mientras toma su mano. Le gusta el calor que deprende, le gusta el olor familiar—. Al menos, eso dijiste en tu carta.

Contar con pluma y pergamino, y enviar correspondencia es una reciente concesión del Ministro de Magia: Kingsley Shacklebolt, teniendo en cuenta la magnitud del crimen cometido y la buena conducta del recluso. Flora envió una sola carta, que no obtuvo la respuesta esperada.

«Vaisey cumplió con su promesa. Me habló de tu verdad, de tus razones para actuar como lo hiciste aquella noche —fueron las palabras grabadas con tinta y lágrimas—. Pero no te puedo perdonar el hecho que no hayas confiado en mí, que me hayas ocultado tu dolor por tantos años. No quiero verte, no estoy preparada para ello.»

—En cierto, dije que no quería verte. Pero también dije que no estaba preparada para hacerlo, no en ese entonces —responde Hestia. Se sienta a su lado, sobre el suelo frío de granito—. Me dolió que no confiaras en mí y que te guardaras el dolor tan profundo que se convirtió en rencor. Debiste acudir a mí, te habría ayudado de alguna forma.

—Si te hubiera dicho lo que planeaba, lo hubieras impedido. O me habrías ayudado y entonces las dos nos encontraríamos aquí, a la espera del juicio.

—Pero estaríamos juntas.

Es la primera vez que se separan durante tanto tiempo. La instancia de Flora en Azkaban es indefinida, al menos hasta que se celebre el juicio, el cual espera que sea rápido y con un resultado favorable. Hasta entonces, su vida está escrita sobre puntos suspensivos.

—He vuelto a hablar con Michael Corner. Está por comenzar a estudiar leyes mágicas, siguiendo los pasos de su padre, y a ambos les gustaría encargarse de tu defensa. Sé que Michael no tiene experiencia, pero estará respaldado por su padre —sugiere Hestia—. Aunque, si lo prefieres, puedo costear otro abogado.

—Oswald y Michael Corner están más que bien. Dudo que otro abogado de tanto renombre quiera aceptar mi caso —Flora suelta una risa amarga—. Mi apellido es Carrow, el mismo que dos mortífagos reconocidos, y asesiné a uno de ellos.

Ella no pregunta al respecto pero Hestia siente la necesidad de mencionarlo, de hablar de su padre.

—Después que Vaisey me contó la verdad, sentí mucho odio y rencor hacia él. Sentí lo mismo que tú cuando los escuchaste hablando a él y a Amycus. Quería destrozarlo con mis propias manos, por lo que le hizo a madre, por lo que nos hizo a nosotras —cuenta con la emoción asomando en su voz—. Volví a casa para enfrentarlo, para decirle que sabía toda la verdad. Lloró e imploró perdón, pero me marché de casa. Comprendí que la soledad es su mejor castigo.

—¿Sabes por qué lo dejé vivir después de saber lo que había hecho? —interroga Flora—. Éramos menores de edad. Si quedábamos huérfanas tanto de madre como de padre, pasaríamos a ser responsabilidad de nuestros parientes más cercanos: Amycus y Alecto. Y también porque ese día Amycus fue a buscarnos, quería iniciarnos en las filas oscuras, pero él lo impidió. Por esas dos razones no lo asesiné.

El silencio se instala por un breve momento luego de las fuertes palabras. Allí es donde se revela el lado astuto de su hermana, quien no se anda con rodeos para admitir que pensó en asesinar a su propio padre. Hestia no puede juzgarla, solamente escucha y comprende sus motivos.

Cambian de tema. Flora le pide que le cuente de su vida y Hestia así lo hace.

Le habla de que Vaisey y ella están probando la convivencia en un modesto apartamento en las afueras de Londres, que planean volver al colegio para terminar su último año y que planean viajar por el mundo, comenzando por Francia. Flora sonríe porque sabe que Hestia tiene esa noción romántica sobre la vida y Francia es la cúpula de sus inocentes fantasías.

—Le doy las gracias a Merlín por haber puesto en tu camino a alguien como Vaisey —dice Flora, una vez que ella termina el relato—. Sé que eres feliz y que él te protegería con su propia vida si fuera necesario.

—Yo también las doy. Las noches después de que Alecto me torturó y que tú te entregaste a los aurores, fueron de pesadilla. Me despertaba en un mar de sudor y gritos, pero él siempre estaba allí para mí —contesta bajito—. En el fondo, soy así de frágil. Necesito que alguien me rodee con sus brazos y me diga que todo estará bien. Primero tú; ahora Vaisey.

 **FLORA CARROW SALDRÁ EN LIBERTAD**

 _El Wizengamot, el tribunal mágico más alto de Inglaterra, dio a conocer esta mañana la sentencia del juicio abreviado contra Flora Carrow, quien a la edad de dieciséis años conjuró el fuego maldito que acabó con la vida de Amycus Carrow, mortífago y director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería cuando el suceso tuvo lugar._

 _Recordemos que el crimen fue cometido el 16 de abril de 1998, cuando la comunidad mágica se encontraba subyugada por el régimen del Señor Tenebroso, y que la acusada asumió la culpabilidad unas semanas después, cuando el Ministerio de Magia volvió a su democracia de antaño._

 _En primera instancia, los miembros del Wizengamot determinaron que Flora Carrow debía aguardar la celebración del juicio en Azkaban, que ya no es custodiada por los dementores. Se abrió una nueva investigación en torno a lo sucedido esa noche y se determinó que la acusada actúo sola, después de haber hostigado durante meses al mortífago._

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro de Magia provisorio y presidente de la junta, explicó las razones para dicha sentencia. «Si bien el parentesco entre las partes involucradas fue tenido en cuenta, los atenuantes del caso cobraron más importancia. Consideramos el hecho que Amycus Carrow asesinó a Minerva Carrow, su cuñada, y destruyó parte del patrimonio familiar, así como apoyó ideales fascistas, y castigó tanto física como psicológicamente a los estudiantes de Hogwarts en su época de director. Tanto Flora como Hestia Carrow fueron víctimas.»_

 _Oswald Corner, reconocido defensor de las leyes mágicas, secundado por su hijo Michael Corner, quien también se está iniciando en la carrera, nos brindó su declaración una vez que se conoció la sentencia. «Confiábamos en obtener este resultado. Mi defendida actúo de forma premeditada, motivada por una venganza personal; pero su crimen fue altruista, nos liberó de un hombre opresor y malvado. —dijo. También se dirigió a la sociedad mágica—. Estamos entrando en una nueva era, donde los derechos de todos los ciudadanos deben ser garantizados…»_


End file.
